Mortales (DBS One Shoot)
by DiegoVera140
Summary: Bills y Vados se encuentran bajo la luz de la luna, algo que ellos no han hecho durante quinientos años.


_**El siguiente One Shoot fue escrito por el usuario Coldphoenix. Yo solo me ocupe de traducirlo al español para ustedes. Disfruten.**_

Bills se encontraba mirando a la luna mientras esperaba su llegada. La luna de la Tierra no era la mejor que había visto en toda su vida, pero era adecuada. De todos modos, la comida de la Tierra compensó su falta de belleza. En realidad, Bills se aburría de ello, pero aun así igualmente la observaba ... esto era lo que solía hacer antes. En un planeta que hace tiempo había sido destruido - por él, en realidad, - Bills la esperaba y miraba fijamente hacia la luna más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Bajo ella se reunirían en secreto. Lejos de todo el mundo que conocían. Lejos de cualquiera que supiera lo que eran, y de cómo no tenían derecho absoluto a enamorarse.

De repente, el dios destructor oyó el sonido de unos pasos detrás de él. Al voltearse allí estaba ella. Había acudido a su encuentro, en medio de la noche, en medio de la nada. Justo como se lo había pedido. El no estaba seguro de si lo haría ... pero, sin embargo, no se lo había pedido en más de quinientos años. Así que ella probablemente pudo suponer que no era para intentar comenzar nada, hasta ahora.

"Vados." Él la saludó. Se volvió hacia ella y contempló la suavidad de su rostro. Siempre se veía tan bien bajo la luz de la luna.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo -dijo Vados acercándose a él-. Champa podría despertar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Tampoco puede dormir?

-¿No me invitaste aquí sólo porque no puedes dormir? ¿Cierto? -Vados lo miró. "... ¿Qué pasa, Bills?".

Ella lo observó por un momento; Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia atrás. No se movía. No hablaba. Él sólo la miraba a los ojos de… "esa manera". Había sido hace mucho tiempo atras, pero Vados todavía lo recordaba. Vagamente. Ellos solían reunirse bajo la luz de la luna, cuando Champa estaba en su letargo, cuando Whis miraba lejos ... y Bills podia mirarla con algo raro en sus ojos; Algo que él, le ocultaba en cada otro momento ... cada momento que no fuera estando 'bajo la luna', como Vados solía llamarlo. … Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Era otro capítulo de sus vidas, uno que había pasado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso ahora ...?

"¡Bills!." - Ella habló severamente. - Si esto no es nada urgente, me iré.

Nuevamente, no respondió. En realidad, a él no le importaba. Tch... Dejarla ir, ¿qué diferencia hacia? Se había ido una vez antes y él podía garantizar que no iba a doler tanto esta vez. El no era esa clase de tipo que no aprendía; Él no era alguien que no se hacia más fuerte con cada golpe que le dieran. Por lo tanto, dejarla ir ... no importaba … pues parte de él ni siquiera esperaba que ella apareciera en absoluto.

-"…¡Bills!." - Vados frunció el ceño. Estaba enfadada en cierto modo ... pero la fuerza de su enojo era sólo para enmascarar su miedo. Sólo era para adormecer el dolor en su corazón; Dolor que no había sentido en siglos. El dolor que ella había superado, aunque una vez haya pensado que no lo haría. Ahora era una persona diferente; Ella era más fuerte ahora. No iba a olvidar eso, sólo porque ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

Entonces sorpresivamente. Él extendió su mano hacia ella, y sus labios se unieron y separaron ligeramente en unos cuantos segundos, mientras su mano hacía contacto con su piel. Descansó la palma de su mano en su rostro, y observó como ella hacía todo lo posible por no cerrar los ojos. En vez de eso, miró a la suya y tragó saliva.

-"B-Bills ..." Vados habló suavemente.

"... Siempre fuiste hermosa" susurró Bills.

Entonces eso era. Ambos fracasaron. Él delante de ella. Se había rendido, antes de que ella llegara. Su invitación era prueba de su fracaso. Él estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que su universo fuese borrado; Tenía miedo de morir ... Podría haber vivido por el resto de la eternidad sin ella; Él podría haber seguido y olvidado que ella existía - él podría incluso haberla visto siendo borrada de la existencia misma, mientras que este habría sido valiente y mirar hacia el otro lado fríamente, despreocupado y sin amor ... pero no podía morir, sin dejarle saber que ella todavía era el amor de su vida. Por alguna razón ... eso era lo que más le importaba ahora. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras Vados se derrumbaba en ellos, jadeando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras los viejos sentimientos inundaban la superficie de su alma. Fue hace tanto tiempo ... era estúpido que todavía se sintiera así. ¡Ella nunca se había sentido de esta manera! Podía mirarlo, hablarle y pasar todo el día con él y ella no sentiría nada. **Nada** , excepto aburrimiento y una gran preocupación por el bienestar de Champa al entrar en otra batalla con Bills. Ella nunca pensaba en él. Ella solo pensaba en Whis y en que hacia, pensaba en su padre y en Zeno Sama, pero nunca tuvo un momento para pensar en Bills. Su corazón estaba entumecido; Había olvidado lo mucho que alguna vez estuvieron enamorados ... pero ahora lo recordaba. Ahora que él tenía ese mal en sus ojos, y la parte incorrecta de su corazón estaba gritando a la parte equivocada de la suya ... ella no podía detenerse de recordar todo su pasado.

-"Bills ..." -Ella gimió recargada contra él, con su cálido cuerpo temblando en sus brazos. -"Por qué…?"

-"…Si somos borrados..." Bills respiró contra su piel, su rostro incrustado en el dulce olor de su cuello. "Nunca podría olvidarte."

-"¿Por qué me dices eso ...?" Vados se apartó y lo miró. -No podemos...

-¡Lo sé! -dijo Beerus, sintiéndose enojado por un momento. Tch. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! La última vez fueran mucho más cercanos – el no era un idiota! Habían sido amantes una vez. Se reunían en secreto, hace mucho tiempo. Habían estado felices hace bastante tiempo atrás ... pero entonces Daishinkan se había enterado, y con eso todo había llegado a su final. La única razón por la que el gran sacerdote no le había contado a Zeno Sama era porque en realidad tenía un gran aprecio por su hija, lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad de terminar la relacion ... Por supuesto que ella y Bills habían tomado esa oportunidad. Era mejor que ser borrados. Sabían que estaban equivocados todo el tiempo. Los dioses no podían enamorarse. Los ángeles no podían enamorarse. Las relaciones eran prohibidas. Sentimientos como los suyos estaban prohibidos. Fue sólo ... una estúpida aventura. Una que había terminado mucho más tarde de lo que debería haber sido. Una que merecía ser nada más que un recuerdo. Sin embargo, ...

-Yo solo ... -Bills miró a Vados, algo enfadado por pensar que podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para arriesgarse a empezar esto de nuevo. Enojado con su padre por hacerlos terminar. Enojado consigo mismo, o con quienquiera que haya sido el responsable que decidió que sería una buena idea hacer que los Dioses sean capaces de sentirse de esta manera. ¡Qué idea tan estúpida!.

-"Sólo quería decírtelo." Bills gruñó. -Si somos borrados, siempre ... -Suspiró-. "Yo - maldición Vados, ¿por qué siquiera hacemos esto? ¿Es acaso posible que quie- queramos esto? "

-Pues….supongo que deberíamos ceder a la tentación…¿No? -respondió Vados, sonriendo un poco-. Ella se rió. Pero el no pudo.

Bills hizo una pausa. Ella había dicho esas mismas palabras antes, la última vez que él le había pedido eso con rabia. ... Heh.

-Dijiste ... -murmuró Bills. Colocó su palma en su mejilla y la miró a los ojos una vez más. Quería besarla. Pues esto no era suficiente. Si era borrado, esto no sería suficiente ... ... pero ¿y si no lo hacía? Entonces estaría en problemas. El no era tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. No sería sólo un beso. Sería como una caja de pandora que resultaría demasiado difícil de cerrar. Si la besaba ... era hombre muerto.

-"... Te amo." Él dijo. "Recuérdalo."

Vados asintió con la cabeza. Colocó su mano sobre la de él y trató de no llorar.

-"... Yo también te amo." -Ella se movió hacia él, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él una vez más. Él cerró los ojos y la sostuvo, su mejilla descanso contra su cabeza. Sólo por un momento, podrían quedarse así. Nadie lo sabría, nadie lo vería ... siempre y cuando no dejaran que este momento llegase muy lejos. Sólo por este único momento... él podría estar con ella bajo la luz de la luna, y fingir que eran mortales.


End file.
